ststem_lords_of_stellariafandomcom-20200215-history
Ganvius
Biography The Ganvii form part of a syncretic evolution and share their homeplanet with the Raxari. Their homeplanet is called Adra, a tropical humid, rocky wolrd''. They a''re very tall, some individuals reach 3 meters tall. the servile and S''low learners'' traits was included via pasive indoctriantion by the Raxari.Ganvii has 2 phases in their growth the pasive and the intelligent. The ethics of this race are overwhelmed by the ethics of the ruler race, The Raxari. They do not have differentiated genders. Ganvius Phases Passive The Passive phase is take place since the ganvii are sprouts till they develop intelligence, this may take betwen 90 or 100 years. In this phase the ganvii grow up to become adults being the intelligence the last ganvii develop. Intelligent In the Intelligent phase the ganvii individual must pull out his own roots. They communicate through spores and the lights that hang around his neck. Culture The Ganvii are very individualist: they don't know it's parents so they must defend themselves in all aspects of life. After the "Awakening" (as they call when the individual pull out the roots), they go to a intesive school. There they learn all methods of communication, as well as science, math, art .... They cannot give up school till they a approve to become full citiciens, those who cannot arprove after 5 years are as failures little better than slaves and do all the dirty work that full citiciens do not want, they don't have reproduction rights. Ganvii live alone but like very much to group up for any reason. They pair up and live together. In the apex of death of one of the partners a sacred ritual is made to give birth a new sprout. this ritual is secret and only the spiritual leader know how is made. They do not live in cities, they live in the forests. This forests has been planted by themselves following patterns of streets and buildings, but to any other race it's only a normal forest. Each community of Ganvii has a spiritual leader who acts as a governor and take the important decisions. This governor is called ''"Um'Toj" ''and it's elected for 20 years. Therminology Singular "Ganvius", Plural "Ganvii", Adjective "Ganvian", History Evolved in the first ages of their world they achive a level of development equal to the renaisance in earth in the paleolitic age. Their fast developement lead them to recognize the suffer of their world and adopt a spiritualist ethic. The Ganvii take many pre-sentient species in to their cities and houses to be more alinged with the planet, all species adapt to live in the cities of the Ganvii. But one of them ,the Raxari, start to develop intelligence so the Ganvii adopt them to become slaves so they can liberate the slaves of the Ganvii race. This state of slavery make the raxari evolve even more fast, when they reach the intelligence of a child many raxari began to ask their master: "Why all the raxari are slaves?". To fight the fear of a Raxari uprising, they began to kill all Raxari. many raxari scape their masters and organize a resistance. Category:Races